


Cry For Help

by RoseMonroe2045



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMonroe2045/pseuds/RoseMonroe2045
Summary: "How do you keep the God of Mischief.... out of mischief?!"Loki was coming back to Earth at Thor's request.He thinks it'll do Loki some good.Loki gets paired with many people but they just can't tolerate his mischievious ways.But once he got paired with the mute girl Taegan, he seems to calm down.But what is the real reason?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

People often complain when they lose their phone or their keys.

But they have no idea what true loss is.

I lost my mother to cancer when I was 5. I don’t have many memories of her but they are all happy. I promised to keep smiling. But I didn’t tell her that; she knew I would anyway.

But I couldn’t have told her even if I needed to.

I am a mute.

I lost my voice not long before my mother died. It was part of the rare disease I had. In fact, it is so rare that we don’t even have a name for it. My father managed to find an ancient script and it described an illness similar to mine and it was called ‘Cruelorio Lacrisalma Plasamaletor’ but there is no translation that anyone can make of it.

It is killing me and I know it. But I always live as if I know I’ll live for tomorrow. I have to; I need to look after my father. He is the second in command at a company called S.H.I.E.L.D. He is very passionate about his work and I remember all the hard work he put in when there was a crisis about a year ago concerning Loki and a plot to basically destroy the world. Fortunately I was in Hawaii at the time so I missed out on all of the action. I work at S.H.I.E.L.D as well with my dad; he gets worried when he’s not with me due to my condition. I am very clever despite my handicap. I went to school in England I got 11 A*’s at GCSE, then I went to study at Oxford and get 4 A*’s at A Level. It was almost impossible but I made it and now I’m one of the leading scientists and mechanics at S.H.I.E.L.D.

I invent new weapons and improve the flying vehicles and basically anything I can get my hands on. I was working on the Tesseract Project before I left but for obvious reasons, it got scrapped so I resumed my usual bits and pieces job. I don’t mind though, the pay is really good and it pays for my medication... or what medication that eases some of the effects of my condition.

But life as a mute isn’t so bad really. I don’t think of it as a handicap but for some people working with a mute colleague can either be bliss or a real hindrance. I communicate by sign language, but sometimes I try to find a pen and paper and write down things. But losing your voice at such a young age gives you a long time to adapt. I think losing my voice was part of the effects of my condition.

But I can’t really complain.

There are far worse things to lose.


	2. He will arrive

I heard my alarm go off so I slapped it on the top to shut it up. I was a very slow riser so I just went back to sleep.  
But my father had other ideas. He opened my door and threw a pillow at my head. “Come on sleeping beauty, get up. Breakfast, then work. Spit spot.” He said with a smile. I didn’t live with my dad as I was 24 so I was an adult. But he knew my sleeping habits so he would always come over in the morning and we’d go to work together. It was how he liked it as well as he liked being with company.  
I sat up and shot him a death glare. My hair was covering my eyes which made me look even more menacing but over the years he had grown desensitised to it. I dragged my half asleep self to the shower and washed myself. I tied my hair in a bun and kept it out of the water as I wasn’t due to wash my hair that day. I dried myself off and put my lingerie on that my aunt had took me out shopping to buy as she said I needed something womanly to seduce Mr Right. I rolled my eyes at my reflection.  
I was anything BUT girly. After all I was a greasy mechanic half the time. So looking at the dark purple bra with black lace around it made me shake my head; it was only going to get covered up anyway. I had quite a tall build that I got from my father but a thin and slightly curvy figure I got from my mum. I didn’t have a much of an accentuated waist or boobs but it was enough to tell that I was a girl. I was due in the science lab to analyse radiation activity so I put on my ‘lab clothes’ even though all they were was a pair of baggy blue jeans and a baggy long sleeved purple top that exposed my shoulders. I tied my black hair in a side ponytail that sat happily on my right shoulder. When my hair was down it went to the bottom of my back. I hated my eyes; they were too big for my head and an unnatural shade of grey. Yep, I was just one of those people you’d pass on the street without a second glance.

But I went down the stairs to see that my father had made me sunshine toast with ketchup over it; just how I liked it. I smiled thanks in response. “You’re welcome.” He said. I still never understood why he didn’t re-marry. He was young enough; he has a good funny personality and is relatively good looking. He was tall and muscular (due to the fact he had to do a lot of running about, handle a gun and fight people with abilities) he had tanned skin and scruffy dark brown hair and smiley hazel eyes. But I guess he loved my mother too much to think about re-marrying. I finished my breakfast and the glass of orange juice and put the plate and glass in the dishwasher and headed off to work with me driving; I always drove my car which was a big Jeep Wrangler. I loved it as it was big and it made me feel like I had control in something.  
We parked up and went to ground headquarters. I went to the lab whilst my father went to report to Fury. I walked past my colleagues who waved and greeted me. I sat down at my computer next to where my friend Dee worked. She was VERY loud and sassy, but I loved her dearly as my best friend; she was brilliant and she understood sign language which was a big help to me. She sat next to me and smiled widely to me. She was fairly tall and curvy; she had nice natural tanned skin, ginger hair which hung around her face in curls framing her dark green eyes. “Good morning Taegan.” She said in her happy voice. “How are you?” She asked in her usual routine. I gave her a few hand movements. I’m tired. She huffed. “You’re always tired in the morning. You’re a grouchy riser... I’ve seen you right in the morning and trust me it’s not pretty.” She said jokily. I did a few more movements. What about yourself? She pursed her lips. “Yeah can’t complain. I am living quite happily with my boyfriend and it’s going really well.” I smiled at her. You’ve finally found the one do you think? “I don’t know but I hope so; I have had some really horrid ones in the past.” Trust me I know. “What about you? How’s your love life?” I made a rasping sound. It’s just not happening. I am going to need a miracle to find a guy who can deal with a mute girl. She put her arm around my shoulder. “You’ll find someone don’t worry.” She then thought for a little. “But if you ask me I still find it an utter shock you haven’t got anyone yet.” Simple...I can’t speak a single word, I work almost all the time and I have no femininity. She slapped my arm. “You’re gorgeous and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” She said sternly but it quickly turned to a smile, so I smiled back and was about to set to work when the intercom sounded for an announcement.  
“Miss Taegan Kaplan and Miss Deanna McCann are to report to the conference room at once.” The voice on the intercom said in their no-nonsense voice.  
Dee shot me a suspicious look. “What do they want do you suppose?” She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I don’t know but whatever it was, I didn’t do it. Dee just laughed at me.

We reached the conference room and we stood in the doorway for a little before the assistant got us to sit in one of the squeaky black leather chairs. It was a big room with a long silver table going from one side of the room to three quarters to the other. Most of the chairs around us were already filled by high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. members; among them were my father, Dee’s father, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Maria Hill. Nick fury was stood up at the head of the table and as he did, we all stopped our conversations... or at least everyone but I did. He cleared his throat. “Thank you all for getting here at such short notice.” He said in his gruff but I found it slightly gentle voice. “There is something that has been requested of us by an old friend.” He looked to the door and it opened.  
The man who walked through the door was in fact not a man at all; he was The God of Thunder know as Thor. Even through his armour you could see the muscles he had and I could nearly see Dee drool at him. His ash blonde hair went down to his shoulders and his bright blue eyes smiled along with the wide grin he had on his face. “Good Morning friends.” He said. His accent was one I couldn’t quite decipher but it was almost like a posh American... can we get posh Americans?!  
Thor went and stood by Fury. “He has come here with a request.” Fury said.  
Thor shifted on the spot and I could tell that he was both anxious and hopeful. “As you all know my brother Loki is serving his punishment on Asgard for the crimes he committed against you. But the council members of Asgard have thought of a better punishment than simply imprisoning him.” He finished.  
“And what would that be?” Natasha asked. Her voice was stiff so I knew she wasn’t happy with the way things were going.  
“We believe it’s something that will change him for the better... we want him to serve his punishment here on Earth.” He said and all of a sudden the whole table erupted into arguments.  
All of them were arguing including Dee; after all because of Loki’s attack she lost her brother. I just sat there as I couldn’t exactly contribute to the hollering. Fury had his head in his hands as he listened to the tings people were saying. I just looked around at all of their angry faces; clearly they were less than willing to allow Thor’s request. But my eye’s met Thor’s and he looked at me with a puzzled expression, he probably though it was weird as I was the only one not saying a word. “ENOUGH!” Fury bellowed above everyone else. “We all know he was wrong for what he did but there will be precautions put in place. The Avengers will constantly be watching him, he will have a tracker on him... there will be many security measures put in place to ensure our safety.”  
Clint snorted. “He hypnotised me and made me kill my own.” He said coldly.  
I had read the file and so I knew what everyone sitting at this table had lost; even my father had lost his sister thanks to the attack. “Exactly. He is nothing but trouble.” Natasha said even colder.  
“Unless one person here will vouch for Loki, we aren’t even going to discuss this.” Dee’s father said.  
No-one put up their hand or said that they would vouch for him.  
So I did.  
I kept my hand held up high and I felt everyone’s eyes look at me with shock, puzzlement and slight anger. I looked at my father and he was smirking at me. I then turned to Fury and Thor, Fury looked pleased and Thor winked at me with a smirk. Fury gestured to me. “There you go Francois. Someone has vouched for him.”  
Dee’s father looked at me and he wasn’t angry with me. He knew me so he knew I wasn’t doing this lightly as I pulled my arm down and clasped my hands together as I didn’t like the attention. He chuckled. “I guess it’s alright with me.” He said happily.  
People stared at him with bug eyes. Then one by one more and more of the table agreed to Thor’s request. Even Dee gave in and she sneaked a smirk at me. Even though Clint had reluctantly agreed, Natasha took a little more work. “He is nothing but trouble. He will just try to take over the world or something again.” She looked at me. “Why do you think he deserves your kindness?” She asked.  
Dee thankfully stepped in so I wouldn’t have to sign the whole thing or write it down – it just took too much time. “Taegan doesn’t do anything lightly. She knows how people are by how they act. She’s read the file so it’s not like she doesn’t know what he’s done and besides... isn’t it better to give someone a chance rather than condemning then to a life of misery?” She knew that was what I would want to say so she looked at me and I smiled widely in response. I nodded to Natasha and she gave in.  
The meeting ended and Loki was to be transported her in a week as it would gives us time to prepare and gather the Avengers back here. We’ll be at ground base so it’s not like he can take out engines and send us plummeting to the ground again. “You’re all dismissed.” Fury said and everyone got from their chairs. “Taegan would you stay a moment?” He asked so I nodded.  
I waited and everyone was gone but Thor, Fury and I. Thor smiled widely and held out his hand. “Thank you.” He said simply. I shook his hand put he then pulled me into him and he gave me a big bear hug. I didn’t realise my feet were off the floor until I felt my feet touch the floor again. “I give you my greatest thanks for what you did.” I just smiled and shrugged. “May I ask why you did it?” He asked.  
I sighed a little and looked at Fury. He waved me off. “It’s okay I can translate.” He said.  
Thor looked back to me looking confused. “Don’t you speak English?” He asked.  
“She can’t speak at all. She’s a mute so she communicates through sign language or writing it down.” Fury said. Thor just nodded. I did my hand signs. “She says: ‘I saw how you looked when you were talking about your brother and I felt like you’ve lost a part of him and you want it back.’” Fury translated.  
Thor looked surprised. “How did you know?” He asked.  
I did more hand signals. “She says: ‘I know what it’s like to lose something and it was the same look in your eyes. The bottom line is that if the God of Thunder thinks he deserves a chance to redeem himself, them who am I to deny him this’” Fury translated again.  
Thor grinned again. “You truly are a gem. I would definitely want my brother to meet you.” He looked to Fury who nodded so he looked back to me. “Would you?” He asked.  
I thought for a little then did a few hand signals. “She says: ‘I’d be honoured.’” Fury translated. I looked at my watch and did a few hand signals. “She says: ‘I should be getting back to my work. So if you’ll excuse me?’ And yes you may go now. The Avengers will be here tomorrow so I’ll need to ‘talk’ to them if you could.” Fury said. I nodded and Thor hugged me again before I left the room.

I sat back down at my computer but Dee didn’t let me log in before bombarding me with questions and her words. “I am so proud of you!” She gave me a tight hug around my shoulders. “You did what you wanted to do in front of all of them. I can’t tell you how proud I am! You knew we all would agree if someone started, I guess it was because no-one wanted to say it so they wouldn’t get the blame.” She said. You think I’m going to get blamed? “No, no I didn’t mean it like that.” I shot her a sheepish look. “Okay maybe slightly but you were really brave despite the fact you can’t talk.” She smiled at me and I managed to smile back.  
I logged in to my computer and got to work on my report on the radiation observation. In my heart I knew that Dee was being kind as she thought me equal as she was but not everyone thought like she dies. I can’t speak so I can’t always get my point across. I have to show my emotion by body language instead of it in my voice. But for someone like me, I don’t like showing my emotions to people. I don’t get comfortable very easily around people as I know being with a mute friend can be annoying.

I finished my work for the day; my father had gotten a lift home with someone earlier so I got the drive home by myself. But as I got to the car park, I saw Natasha. She was just as stunning as the photo in her file was. Her flaming red hair hung in lovely waves to her shoulders. She looked at me and walked over to me. I got a bit nervous as I didn’t know if she was angry or something; her face was unreadable. She stood in front of me and her features softened. “We haven’t been properly introduced; my name’s Natasha Romanoff.” She held out her hand and I shook it. “I can understand sign its fine.” She added. I smiled. Nice to meet you. I’m Taegan Kaplan. She smiled slightly. “I saw your point at the table and I’d like to apologise if I seemed a bit cold towards you.” No, no it’s quite alright. She looked around. “I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other. If you ever need help, just ask.” She said. Thank you very much. Goodnight. “Drive safe.” She added and I smiled in response.  
The drive home was nice. I knew what I did would spread throughout the whole organisation and I would be getting quite a few questions later.  
But I will never allow anyone to think I’m incapable of my job just because I couldn’t talk.  
Never.


End file.
